


what’s one more?

by dwarf_planet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possibly OOC, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Spice, and a george simp tbh, but just like right at the end, except i took it way seriously, for karl and george :), i’m a karl simp can you tell, kind of a crack/shitpost, no really, they feed dream peppers, we die like the people of l’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: George will be here soon, and sure he and Karl get along, but what if the fact they’re both dating Dream creates a rift between them for some reason? What if they suddenly stop getting along? What will he do for the whole week? He sighs, turning his attention back to the road. Surely it’ll be fine. It has to be.orkarl/dream/george because i’m a simp
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	what’s one more?

**Author's Note:**

> shrugging intensifies

Dream’s lifestyle was viewed as strange to most people. For one, he didn’t have a “real” job (of course he considered YouTube to be a functioning source of income, but he’d been around long enough to know not everyone did), most of his friends had never seen him face to face (or even seen his face at all), and he was polyamorous. All of this came naturally and easily enough to Dream, and frankly he didn’t care what other people thought about the things he did as long as he was happy. The fans were fine with the things they knew about him (his job, obviously, and they adored his friends) so that was a plus, too.

However, he did care what his boyfriends thought. Of course he’d told both of them he was polyamorous before he started dating either, just in case that was a deal breaker (it wasn’t), but they’d never officially met each other as his boyfriends. They knew each other, had interacted some and got along, but neither knew the other was also dating Dream. They both knew he  _ had _ two boyfriends, they just didn’t know who the other was.

He figured it was about time he let them know. He’d started dating both of them around the same time, and at this point it had been a little less than six months. They’d both been very kind and understanding about his reluctance to tell them immediately who his other boyfriend was, but it had been almost half a year and he could feel both of their patience start to grow thin. He’d also refused to tell anyone they were dating until his boyfriends knew who the other was, which was undoubtedly starting to annoy them.

Now, Dream was no bitch. He wasn’t just gonna text each of them and let them know, or make a group chat that was just the three of them (though he did hope to make one after they both knew, for obvious reasons) and tell them that way, or even invite them both into a voice or video call and tell them like that. No, Dream was going to do this the right way: Invite both of them to his house the same week, tell them in person and then hope they got along for the remainder of the week. It was an impeccable plan. (Okay,  _ maybe _ there were some flaws, but Dream didn’t like to think about that. Surely this would work.)

He had everything ready. Now, all that was left was to call them.

Dream called George first. Not because of favoritism or anything (What was the point of polyamory if you were gonna be picking favorites? Just date your favorite at that point, right? That was how Dream felt), his other boyfriend was just in the midst of a stream and he intended on calling him once it had ended. He clicked onto Discord, tapping George’s icon which was near the top and typing a quick message, “ _ Can we call? _ ” then waiting for George’s affirmation before hitting call. “Dream?” George’s voice greeted him questioningly and sounding mildly concerned. Fair enough, Dream had been vague and somewhat ominous.

“Hey, love,” He spoke easily, the pet name falling from his lips easily. He adored them, and used them in private as often as he could. “I bought you a plane ticket.” He spoke simply, as if it was no big deal, when of course it was. They hardly ever got to visit each other and it had been quite a while since they last had.

George’s surprised “What!?” seemed like the appropriate response because of that, but Dream laughed like it was a stupid response nonetheless.

“I said, I got you a plane ticket,” He managed through his laughter. 

“I heard that,” George sounded sort of irritated now, clearly actually confused and kind of annoyed by how Dream wasn’t giving him answers but rather laughing at his queries.”I just don’t understand why so suddenly. We weren’t planning on meeting anytime soon.”

“Yeah, well,” Dream hesitated momentarily. “I have, um, a surprise for you.”

“You… have a surprise? Dream, what?”

“If you wanna know what it is, you’d better come. Otherwise it’s not a surprise. I’ll send you your ticket and tell you the details.”

They stayed on call a while longer, goofing around and playing Minecraft.

_ Mission accomplished _ , Dream thinks as they hang up.  _ Now for phase two _ .

By the time Dream gets off his call, Karl is done with his stream. He goes to send a message to Karl only to find that his boyfriend has already sent him some. “ _ hi dream!! _ ” “ _ it feels like we haven’t talked much yet today so here i am _ ” “ _ how are you? _ ”

Dream smiles to himself, typing a reply. He’s always found Karl’s clingy nature to be cute, though sometimes it can get a tad overbearing. “ _ Hey, I’m okay. Can we call real quick? _ ” 

Karl’s response comes almost instantly in the form of Dream’s computer pinging at him and letting him know someone is calling. He answers and is greeted by Karl’s excited, “Dream!” 

Dream laughs fondly, always charmed by how happy Karl always seems to be when talking to anyone he cares about. “Karl!” He parrots, then begins to explain why he called. 

Karl isn’t outwardly confused like George was, and in fact he seems very excited about the prospect of visiting his boyfriend. Dream has seen Karl more recently than he’s seen George, but visits seem to matter more to Karl than they do to George, who is much more focused on if they’re just happy with each other than if they can physically be together.

They don’t talk as long as he did with George -after all it’s getting late and apparently Karl has something to do in the morning- and they don’t play Minecraft, but they still have a good time joking around together.

They hang up and Dream grins to himself. Both of his boys are ready to visit and open the week he planned for their visit. Everything is going according to plan; now all he has to do is wait.

Waiting takes far longer than he expected it would. He calls his boyfriends almost every day, and while George is excited about visiting him and mentions it occasionally, Karl can’t seem to stop rambling about it. Dream finds this both incredibly adorable and impossibly frustrating. He thinks it’s cute that Karl is so excited -in all fairness, Dream is too and he can tell George is as well even if he’s quieter about it- but it also reminds him how simultaneously wonderfully close and horribly far he is from seeing them and how he has no clue in what way they’ll react to each other with this new dynamic that comes from both of them dating Dream.

Of course, the day comes eventually. Karl arrives first which is no surprise since, despite the fact Dream booked George’s flight to be earlier, Karl’s was still about twelve times shorter. Dream meets him at the airport and he thinks that the way Karl’s eyes light up when he spots him puts even the brightest stars to shame. Karl starts to sprint, but his bags hold him back. He glances back at them, props them back so they’re on their wheels, and tries again. This time the sheer crowdedness of the airport holds him back. Karl looks very outwardly disappointed, pouting at the people around him. Dream muffles a laugh and begins to maneuver his way around the crowd and to his boyfriend. Karl beams at him, flinging himself at Dream as soon as the taller man is near. Karl crashes into Dream, who catches him with an “Oof!” as the shorter knocks the air out of him. Dream wraps his arms around his boyfriend and grins down at him where he currently appears to be burying his face in the blond’s hoodie.

“Hey, Karl. You excited to see me?” He teases, already knowing the answer because of how glaringly obvious Karl’s actions made it.

“Mm,” Karl hums thoughtfully, as if he’s unsure. “Maybe.”

Dream laughs lightly and Karl beams, always happy to make people laugh. He reluctantly pulls away from the hug to grab his bags, smiling like a moron at his boyfriend all the while. Dream thinks it’s cute. He smiles back, and grabs a couple of the bags, intent on helping.

They head to Dream’s car, Karl rambling about his flight all the while with Dream cutting in with quips and comments. They reach the car, get in, buckle, start it, and they’re off to Dream’s house. Dream glances over at Karl, who’s humming along to the song currently playing, nerves starting to bubble up amidst the happiness and excitement of seeing his boyfriend in person. George will be here soon, and sure he and Karl get along, but what if the fact they’re both dating Dream creates a rift between them for some reason? What if they suddenly stop getting along? What will he do for the whole week? He sighs, turning his attention back to the road. Surely it’ll be fine. It has to be.

Dream hangs out with Karl at his house for a bit, just the two of them, until his phone pings with an alarm, letting him know it’s time to head back to the airport to get George. Dream stands up, leaving Karl on the couch, and says, “I need to go get something. You okay staying here by yourself?”

Karl hums in affirmation then adds, “But try not to take too long, please!”

Dream grins slightly, promising, “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Karl seems satisfied with that, leaning back against the couch and letting Dream leave.

Dream isn’t too excited about being in the crowded airport again, but he thinks it’s worth it for his boys. He glances around, trying to find George among a sea of people who are taller than or the same height as the brunette. He’s ultimately unsuccessful and pulls out his phone to text George and ask where he is when he gets a light tap on his shoulder. He turns around, a grin splitting his face at the sight of George standing there, clutching his bags and smiling shyly up at Dream.

Dream shoves his phone back into his pocket, opening his arms for a hug. George steps forward, letting Dream wrap his arms around the shorter’s shoulders. George, still clutching his bags, tries his best to hug Dream back.

“Just set the bags down,” Dream mumbles fondly, laughing at the embarrassed blush that coats George’s cheeks at the words.

“Oh. Yeah,” George says dumbly, setting the bags down like Dream suggested before wrapping his arms properly around the blond.

They stay there for a moment, just enjoying being with each other, before Dream steps back, picking up most of George’s bags and declaring, “Time to go home!”

“Okay,” George mumbles, a seemingly permanent light blush tinting his features.

The car ride back is quieter than the one with Karl was, but it’s a comfortable quiet and Dream keeps glancing over to see a small smile stuck on his boyfriend’s face. Dream is pretty sure he’s grinning stupidly, too.

Dream’s nerves come bubbling back up as soon as he’s on his street. He hesitated as he gets out of the car, but it’s much too late to turn back now. He grabs George’s bags from the back, ignoring the brit’s protests that he can carry them, and begins walking to the door. George follows him, mumbling something about his bags and carrying them under his breath. Dream cackles, finding the fact George is so bothered by this simple favor to be utterly hilarious. His laughter cuts off abruptly as he reaches his door, the weight of what could actually happen hitting him as he reaches out to open the door. He swallows down his nerves and opens the door, jokingly calling out “Honey, I’m home!” once he breaches the entrance. Karl’s loud laughter reaches them from the living room and George freezes, face shifting from a mock annoyed look to a genuinely confused one.

Karl comes running into the entrance room, pausing when he sees George, but quickly regaining his composure and running the rest of the way up to them. “George! Hi. I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

George frowns slightly, saying, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here, either.”

Karl glances to Dream questioningly, meanwhile George is still frowning at Karl. Dream clears his throat, takes a deep breath, then says, “Karl, meet my other boyfriend. George, meet my other boyfriend.”

George’s eyes narrow slightly and he takes a subtle step back, clearly not expecting that. Karl’s eyes widen in surprise, then he nods to himself slightly as if this makes perfect sense to him. 

“You’re dating Karl?” George questions quietly, clearly still very caught off guard by this revelation. He knew Dream was dating someone else, of course, he just wasn’t expecting it to be Karl.

“You know, I should’ve guessed it was George,” Karl says, clearly having no difficulty accepting this fact.

“Yep!” Dream says, kind of nervous about George’s reaction and rushing to feel the silence. “I’ve just been dating you both for a while, so I figured it was time for you to know who the other person was, right? Um, but yeah, I’m dating both of you. And you guys are friends so this should be fine!” Dream cuts his rambling off, cringing at his own nervousness.

Karl gave a thumbs up, grinning at George, “Yeah!”

George hesitated, still frowning. “...Yeah. Now, where am I sleeping? And can I have my bags? I wanna go ahead and start unpacking.”

Karl looked sort of offended and insulted. Clearly he was picking up the chilly atmosphere, too. Dream was sort of very nervous now and he really wanted his boys to stay and get along, but he handed George his bags and pointed the brit in the right direction nonetheless.

Karl glanced at Dream, opening his mouth to say something, then stopped. What could he possibly say here? “I’m gonna go call Chandler…” Dream nodded slightly, and Karl shrugged off the hurt that had come from George’s reaction and the fact that Dream was now ignoring him.

He stuck his hand into his pocket, clutching the phone and walking around Dream as quietly as he could, heading outside to call his friend like he said he would.

The Beast Crew could cheer him up, surely.

George dropped his bags on the ground, wincing at the thud that echoed. He flung himself onto the bed he was meant to be sleeping on. He noticed it wasn’t Dream’s bed like it had been last time he stayed over. He wondered if Karl would be sleeping in Dream’s room instead of him. Probably. He tried not to let the thought sting.

In all honesty, he felt fairly bad about the way he’d reacted. He’d known Dream was dating more than just him, so why did it catch him so off guard to hear Dream introduce someone else as his boyfriend? He had no problem with Karl, so it probably wasn’t the fact of who it was that was causing George to be so upset. But then  _ why _ …?

He flung himself into his pillow with a groan. Too much thinking. He’d take a nap and hope he felt better when he woke up.

Dream had decided to stream, because why not? Clearly his boys weren’t going to want to hang out with him while the other was around, so he might as well do something else he enjoyed.

He’d been streaming for a couple hours, listening to Tommy yell at him, when something else caught his attention. “Wait, Tommy, be quiet, I’m trying to hear something.”

Tommy kept yelling (because of course he did), so Dream deafened instead, shifting his headset so an ear was exposed and he could hear things in the outer world.

He strained to listen to what he swore was giggling and talking, trying to figure out what was being said and if it was Karl and George talking to each other or some show playing. 

His question was answered when Karl and George came running into his room, the former doubled over in laughter and the latter clutching a plate, face flushed red from giggling.

Dream shifts in his seat, turning to face them with a confused grin. “What’s this?”

“We made- we made food,” Karl struggles to speak through his laughter, but he gets it out.

George hands over the plate with a giggle, claiming, “Yes, and it’s really good.” That seems to make Karl laugh harder, which causes George’s giggles to increase.

Dream examines the food skeptically. It looks like normal scrambled eggs and a biscuit, but he doesn’t trust its appearance with the way Karl and George are losing their shit. 

He frowns at the plate and glances up at them. George stammers through his giggles, “Go on, Dream, eat it.”

The green blob in question sighs and takes a bite of the eggs. They taste fairly normal and honestly pretty good. Then he takes a bite of the biscuit. His eyes widen and he screeches, “Holy shit!”

Karl is literally on the floor and clutching his stomach now. George’s giggling reaches an impossibly high frequency as Dream opens the biscuit, staring in horror at the pepper slices that sit unassumingly on the bread. “Milk,” The blond wheezes, slamming his fist against the desk, tears genuinely welling up in his eyes at how painfully hot the pepper was. “Milk!”

Karl’s laughter is incapacitating him. George runs off to grab milk, his giggles trailing behind him. Dream forces his pained expression into a glare, turning it to Karl and having a finger at him, “You- You're gonna pay for this, you little shits.”

Karl’s chuckles pause and he looks genuinely worried for half a second before he starts laughing again, twice as hard as before.

George arrives back with the glass, handing it to Dream who fixes him with the same glare he gave Karl and shakes his head slightly. George freezes, giggles trailing off nervously and, unlike Karl’s laughter, they don’t come back.

Dream chugs the milk as fast as he can, slamming the glass down when he’s down and sighing at the relief from that intense mouth pain. “Sor- sorry, Dream,” Karl manages, laughter finally dying down.

“You’d better be,” Dream says, falling silent for a moment before cracking a grin. “But I’m glad you two are getting along now. I don’t know what I’d do if my boys were constantly fighting.”

George blushes, smiling subtly and glancing over at Karl who’s grinning back at him.

Dream smiles at them, the turns back to his PC, undeafening on discord then switching back to Minecraft. “Okay, Tommy, I’m ba-“

Tommy starts screaming in his ear as a donation comes through  _ ””””my boys””””” holy shit dream who r u talking to????? _

Dream lets his head fall forward into his hands which muffle a “Fuck!” as the chat explodes with theories and exclamations. This really, really isn’t how he meant to come out.

Well, at least his boys are getting along.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this trash  
> lemme know if i should add tags ??  
> uhhh please  
> comment and kudos are my life force
> 
> okay bye bye have a good week :)


End file.
